


Commuto Corpores

by machtaholic (cinderella81)



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Bodyswap, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 20:20:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19933915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderella81/pseuds/machtaholic
Summary: A little spell goes awry and Margo and Quentin ... swap.  Eliot keeps Quentin occupied when Margo disappears wearing Quentin's body but when she returns and things are put right ... secrets are spilled.





	Commuto Corpores

“Incorrect Miss Hanson, please try again.”

Quentin swayed on his feet and blinked as the world shifted out then back into focus. He glanced around the room and frowned when he saw Eliot sitting amongst the students in the classroom. 

“Miss Hanson, please try again.”

Quentin looked around for Margo and frowned.

“Bambi,” Eliot said. “Try it again.”

Quentin took a moment to glance down, and suddenly felt very ill.

“Bambi,” Eliot said.

Quentin shook his head. “No,” he said, eyes widening when he heard his voice.

“Um Professor Winters, it looks like Margo’s not feeling so well,” Eliot said, standing and grabbing his and Margo’s stuff. “I’m just going to take her over to the medical wing.”

“Yes, she is looking a bit peaked,” Professor Winters said.

Quentin attempted to take a step towards Eliot and almost fell over. He gave Eliot a grateful smile as Eliot caught him and helped him from the classroom.

“Wanna fill me in?” Eliot said once they were out in the hallway. “What’s going on with you, Margo?”

“Not Margo,” Quentin said. “I don’t know what happened. I was in class one minute reviewing coursework and the next minute I was standing in these ridiculous shoes with Professor Winters staring at me.”

“Funny, Bambi,” Eliot said.

“I’m not joking, El,” Quentin said. “It’s me. Quentin.”

“Quentin,” Eliot said slowly. “Okay. If you really are Quentin, then tell me about our first meeting.”

“Seriously?” Quentin said. “Fine. I stumbled through the bushes and came across you lounging on the Brakebills sign. You hopped off, gave me the once over, confirmed my name and told me to follow you. Then there was talk about if I was hallucinating and -”

“Okay, okay,” Eliot said. “Only Quentin would know that. What spells were you doing in class?”

“None,” Quentin replied. “Reviewing coursework only - no spells.”

“Damn, then it was what Margo did,” Eliot said. “We still need to get to medical, see if there’s a way maybe Professor Lipson can fix it.”

“Okay, lead the way,” Quentin said. He tried to take a step and careened into Eliot. “Wait, let me -” He tried again and leaned the other way, causing Eliot to grab him to keep from falling over. “Maybe if I -” He tried one more time and almost fell forward, yelping when Eliot grabbed him by both arms and pulled him backwards.

“Fucking christ,” Eliot muttered. “I’m not carrying you.”

“Fine, I’ll just take them off,” Quentin said, kicking out of the shoes and wiggling his toes. He glanced over at Eliot and blinked. “Fuck you’re tall.”

“Yes,” Eliot said. “Come on, we need to get to Professor Lipson.”

Quentin sighed and nodded, following Eliot through the halls towards the medical wing.

“Mr. Waugh,” Professor Lipson said. “And … Mr. Coldwater? Whatever are you doing in Miss Hanson’s body?”

“That is what we’re trying to figure out,” Eliot said. “We were in class, Margo cast a spell and suddenly Quentin was there instead of Margo.”

“Well, it would be best to find Ms. Hanson and get her here so we can find out exactly what spell she cast and what was thinking when she did it.”

“Well, if she experienced the same disorientation I did when it happened, she could have gotten sick and went back to the Physical Kids Cottage,” Quentin said.

“Well, best check there and then bring her back,” Professor Lipson said. “I can’t do anything without both of you here.”

“We’ll go find her,” Eliot said. “And we’ll come back.”

Professor Lipson waved distractedly at them before turning back to her work.

“Well, this is a conundrum,” Eliot said as they headed towards the cottage. 

“You don’t say,” Quentin muttered.

“You know what this calls for?” Eliot said. “A drink!”

“Alcohol doesn’t solve everything,” Quentin said as he followed after Eliot.

“No, but it helps us swallow down the truth of things,” Eliot said. “And this particular issue requires more than one drink.”

“How about we drink after we find Margo,” Quentin suggested.

“Maybe,” Eliot said.

Once they were back in the cottage, Quentin dropped Margo’s shoes on the couch and began to search through the cottage for Margo.

“She’s not here,” Quentin said when got back downstairs. “Why isn’t she here?”

“I don’t know,” Eliot replied. “Who knows the inner workings of her mind?”

“You do!” Quentin said, flopping down on the couch with a groan. “Where could she possibly be?”

“Oh Q,” Eliot said as he sat down next to Quentin and handed him a large glass of wine. “I don’t know if you want to know the answer to that question.”

“That’s not comforting, El,” Quentin said as he took a big drink of wine.

“It’s the truth, Q,” Eliot replied. “I wouldn’t worry, though. She’ll show up. Eventually.”

“Eventually?”

“She’ll show up,” Eliot said, patting Quentin on the knee. “She’ll show up.”

Quentin sighed and took another drink of wine. And another. And another. He couldn’t actually remember Eliot refilling his glass but he must have because Quentin’s glass never emptied.

“Margo’s got a very high alcohol tolerance,” Quentin said as he stared into the glass of wine. “Like, seriously high.”

“She does,” Eliot said. “Makes her the perfect drinking companion.”

“Hey,” Quentin said, sitting up. “Do you remember the spell Margo was trying? You were sitting right there.”

“Oh Q, it’s cute that you think I was paying attention,” Eliot said.

“Ugh you’re no help,” Quentin said.

“I have my own ways of assisting,” Eliot said as he poured Quentin another glass of wine.

An indeterminate amount of time later, Quentin and Eliot were still drinking, albeit at a much slower space and interspersing it with food to keep from getting too inebriated. Quentin had shrugged out of the little bolero jacket that Margo had been wearing and had curled up on the couch as much as the dress Margo was currently in would allow. Quentin knew a lot of time had passed because the sun had set. It meant Margo had been out a long time wearing Quentin’s body.

“You two drinking all the wine?”

Quentin dropped his head against the back of the couch and rolled it a bit to see Kady step into the cottage.

“Not yet,” Eliot called. “I’m just assisting Quentin here.”

“By keeping me lubricated,” Quentin said.

“Quentin?” Kady said as she stepped into the living room and grabbed a bottle of wine.

“Present!” Quentin said.

“What?” Kady said.

“Quentin’s wearing Margo’s skin,” Penny said as he sauntered in and stopped at Kady’s side. “Grab another bottle, Kady.”

Quentin blinked at Penny a bit as Kady went to get another bottle of wine.

“You could tell?” Quentin asked.

“You look like Margo but it’s all Quentin in there,” Penny said. “Taylor Swift songs and all.”

“Taylor Swift?” Eliot said.

Quentin just shrugged. “They’re catchy songs,” he muttered.

“Whatever,” Penny said. “You better hope Margo shows up soon - bodyswap spells have been known to become permanent.”

“Thanks for the wine, we’re going now,” Kady said, grabbing Penny’s hand and dragging him away.

“That was not comforting at all,” Quentin said once they were gone.

“It’s gonna be fine, Q,” Eliot said. “It hasn’t even been twelve hours since the switch.”

Quentin sighed and closed his eyes. 

“You better not be doing anything naughty with my body, Coldwater!” 

Quentin jumped as his own voice sounded from the entryway.

“Margo, where have you been?” Quentin yelled.

“Keep my panties on, it’s fine,” Margo called. “But I do have a surprise for both of you. Now close your eyes and don’t open them until I say so.”

“Margo,” Quentin said with a groan.

“Nope, these are my terms if you want help getting back into your own body,” Margo said.

“Fine.” Quentin watched as Eliot closed his eyes, then did the same. He could hear movement, could actually hear footsteps on the hardwood floor. He waited as Margo got wherever she wanted to be to make her big presentation, butterflies forming in his stomach.

“Okay, you may open your eyes.”

Quentin opened his eyes and stared at him - Margo - him - Margo … whatever. He glanced over at Eliot and found Eliot staring, eyes wide and mouth open.

“See what happens when you put in a little effort, Q?” Margo said, giving a spin. “You get a speechless Eliot.”

“Margo,” Quentin said.

“Come on, take it all in,” Margo said as she walked back and forth in front of Eliot and Quentin, practically oozing sex with every step. “Didn’t know you had it in you, did you, Q?”

Quentin sat forward and eyed … himself. Square toed boots were paired with a pair of tailored dark grey trousers that clung to Quentin’s ass. On top of that was a long sleeved dark teal button with the top few buttons left undone. Quentin’s gaze travelled upwards and he stared at his - Margo - his face.

“What did you do?” Quentin asked.

“You have horrible hygiene when it comes to your hair, Q,” Margo said, giving a hair toss that Quentin could have never managed if he’d been in his own body. “I went into the city, got you a deep conditioning treatment and a good trim. Also a manicure, your nails were horrible.”

“I bite my nails, nervous habit,” Quentin said.

“You better not have bitten mine,” Margo said.

“Eliot kept me lubricated, didn’t bite,” Quentin said as he stood and moved to inspect Margo’s work. “Is that eyeliner?”

“You have lovely eyes,” Margo said. “Doesn’t he, Eliot?”

Quentin glanced over Eliot, who was still staring.

“Um, yeah,” Eliot said. “You two should go see Lipson. Get things put back.”

“Yes, come, come, Quentin,” Margo said. “Let’s go get things put back.”

Quentin gave one more glance over at Eliot before starting to follow Margo out of the cottage.

“Shoes, Q,” Margo said.

“I can’t walk in those damn heels,” Quentin said.

“Grab flats from the hall closet,” Margo said.

Quentin found the flats and shoved his feet into them before heading back to where Margo was waiting for him.

“Let’s go,” Quentin said.

“Don’t wait up, El,” Margo called. “We’ll be back later.”

Thankfully Professor Lipson was still in the medical wing when Margo and Quentin arrived. About half an hour later Quentin was sipping an elixir while listening to Professor Lipson chant and then suddenly he was back in his own body.

“Well, I’m going to reclaim my femininity by taking a long hot bath with my waterproof vibrator!” Margo said. “Toodles!” 

“Are you feeling okay, Mr. Coldwater?” Professor Lipson asked.

“Um, yeah,” Quentin said. “Fine.”

“If you start to feel queasy or experience any vertigo, come back here right away,” Professor Lipson said. “Everything went smoothly, but just in case.”

“Thank you,” Quentin said. “But I feel fine.”

“Just a precaution,” Professor Lipson. “Pass it along to Ms. Hanson when you see her - she lit out of here before I could give her the same warning.”

“Yeah, will do,” Quentin said before setting off towards the cottage. When he got back to the cottage, he found the downstairs almost eerily quiet and when he took a few steps into the living room, he found Eliot still sitting on the couch.

“I heard Margo earlier yelling about a bath, so I assume everything worked out,” Eliot said softly.

Quentin stepped into the living room and moved to the couch, watching Eliot for a moment before taking a seat. He sat next to Eliot, but with a little bit of space … breathing room.

“Yeah, it worked out,” Quentin said softly. “You okay, El?”

“Yeah, ‘m fine,” Eliot said. “How about you?”

“Fine now that I’m back in my own body,” Quentin said. “Thanks for keeping my mind off things today.”

“You’re welcome,” Eliot said. “You look really nice.”

“Oh, um, thanks,” Quentin said.

“But you looked nice before,” Eliot said. “Before before.”

“Before the switch?” Quentin asked.

“Mmmhmm,” Eliot hummed. “A little unkempt and such a super nerd. Loyal, smart, funny, perhaps a little broken, but aren’t we all?”

“Eliot,” Quentin said softly.

“I didn’t need Margo to show me what was under the multiple layers,” Eliot said, staring straight ahead.

“No?” Quentin whispered softly.

“I saw it the moment you stumbled through those hedges,” Eliot said. “Utterly adorable.”

“Adorable, huh?” Quentin said. “At odds with you, a man who just oozed sex with every breath.”

“Oozed sex, huh?” Eliot said, finally turning to look at Quentin.

“You know you did,” Quentin said. “Don’t think I didn’t notice how you looked at me.” He turned to look at Eliot and leaned in a bit. “You looked at me like I was a snack and you hadn’t eaten all day.”

“Is that right?” Eliot said.

“Mmmhmm.” Quentin hummed and turned to look at Eliot. “I liked it. A lot. It’s not often people find me sexy.”

“Well now everyone will,” Eliot muttered. “Now that Margo got her claws into you.”

“You think I’m gonna keep this up?” Quentin said, motioning to his clothes. “Fuck that. This is too much work. I’ll keep it around for special occasions but otherwise I’m going back to my old stuff tomorrow.”

“Good,” Eliot said. “Then it’s only Margo and I who know what sexiness lies beneath the frump.”

“Frump?” 

“Adorable frump,” Eliot said.

Quentin held his breath a bit as Eliot leaned in, humming when he felt Eliot gently cup his cheek, felt Eliot’s fingers in his hair.

“Adorable?” Quentin whispered.

“Mmmhmm,” Eliot hummed.

Quentin wanted to freeze the moment, to memorize the look in Eliot’s eyes, the feel of Eliot’s hand on his cheek but then, but then … Eliot’s lips were pressed against his and it was the most amazing thing. Eliot’s hand moved, fingers tightening in Quentin’s hair and Quentin gasped, eagerly returning Eliot’s kiss. His own hands fumbling to find places to latch onto - one eventually entrenching itself in Eliot’s hair while the other grabbed onto Eliot’s shirt. The kiss went on for what felt like hours but was probably only a few minutes. When the kiss broke, Quentin flopped against the couch and stared dreamily at Eliot.

“Can we do that again?” Quentin asked.

“As often as you want,” Eliot said with a laugh.

“Awesome,” Quentin said.

“Totally adorable,” Eliot said as he stood and offered Quentin a hand. “Come on, let’s get upstairs before someone else sees you.”

“Possessive, aren’t you?” Quentin said as he let Eliot drag him up the stairs.

“Only a little,” Eliot said. “Do you mind?”

“Not one bit.”


End file.
